ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) display panel is a display panel having an ADS display mode, which has advantages such as wide viewing angle, small color bias and high transmittance.
Specifically, ADS display panel causes the liquid crystal molecules within the ADS display panel to deflect by the electric field produced by edges of the pixel electrodes in a same plane and the multidimensional field formed by the electric field produced between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The ADS display panel comprises a display area and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The ADS display mode is a kind of normally black mode, wherein the liquid crystal molecules in the non-display area do not rotate when the ADS display panel is in a non-closed state (including a dark state and a display state), thereby no light can transmit through the non-display area and the non-display area renders a dark state.
The inventors found that, when the ADS display panel in a non-closed state is compressed by external forces, the liquid crystal molecules in the non-display area of the ADS display panel will be deflected to some extent, resulting in light leakage of the ADS display panel.